Definitely not Residual
by LOSTINWRITING13
Summary: Camsten centric! Takes place after season 3 episode 1. I suck at summaries, but the story's good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Because I have no patience, I just put this all in one big chapter. Sorry for inconvenience. Note I wrote this before episode 2 of season 3 came out so this is what I came up with. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.**

"Please tell me that wasn't because of residual emotion," Cameron says breathlessly, with a smile on his lips.

Kirsten mirrors his smile and shakes his head. "No. Brand new emotion."

"Good," he says before capturing her lips with his once more. He kisses her gently once more before pulling away.

"Wow," Kirsten says breathlessly, her forehead bent against his, her arms around his neck.

"I know," Cameron says, his arms wrapped around her waist. "So...do you want to stay here tonight or do you want me to drive you home?"

"Well Camille's comforting Linus and I don't really want to be alone tonight," Kirsten murmurs before turning around and taking his hand as she leads them into his bedroom.

"That makes sense, of course you'll stay here. I however need to go take a shower so I'll be right back." Cameron babbled and Kirsten grinned as her back stayed to him. He made his way into his bathroom while she stripped down to her bra and panties. Before she could put on a shirt, she noticed a photo of Cameron and herself, it was after they had cracked a case and both were smiling, looking at each other. There arms were around each other and it became obvious to her that she loved him even then. She didn't hear when Cameron came back out but she did hear when he started babbling.

"There should be a t-shirt in the closet or something," he had started to say as he walked out the door in only a pair of boxers, his hair wet and flat against his forehead, water dripping down his chest from his shower. He stopped when he saw her in only her undergarments. He had never seen so much of her and it was definitely a sight he enjoyed.

Kirsten looked up when he stopped talking and couldn't help but stare admiringly at him. When she had seen him the first time he was shirtless, she hadn't felt pity or anything similar, rather she felt more respect for him as his scar showed that he was a survivor. Now, she felt respect but also a fiery warmth low in her belly as she saw the love and adoration in his eyes. She broke the gaze to step into the closet and grab a random t-shirt. She then settled into the bed and smiled gently to herself when she felt him climb in beside her. She turned over and rested her head on his bare chest, her hand reaching up to snuggle closer to him.

"Is this okay?" she asks, titling her head up to press a kiss to the edge of his jaw.

"You'll never hear me complain about holding you in my arms," Cameron responds simply, his arms tightening around her.

"You're such a romantic," Kirsten grins against his chest.

"Only for you," he murmurs.

Kirsten trails her hand down his chest and she gently dips her fingers below the waistband of his boxers. They settled low enough for a sharp gasp to escape his lips.

"Something wrong?" Kirsten asks, a smirk on her lips as her fingers lightly trail along the v of his hips.

Cameron's eyes narrow playfully as she continues. Cocking an eyebrow, he decides to play fire with fire. His hand hesitantly makes its way down her torso, trailing across her ribcage and find its way below the hem of his t-shirt. He draws random patterns against her bare thigh and smiles with satisfaction when he hears her breathing hitch.

Kirsten blushes as the heat from his hand travels up her body, heating up with pure arousal.

"Cameron," she breathes gently when he presses a hot kiss to her neck. Cameron grins against her skin and pulls her tighter in his arms, settling his chin on her shoulder.

"Goodnight stretch," he whispers as he watches her drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Cameron wakes up, his hand searching and coming up empty. He looks around before he hears the water running in his shower. He lets himself sink back against the pillows, a smile on his face as he checks his text messages.

All thought abandons him however when Kirsten walks back in, in only a towel, her beautiful blonde hair dripping against her back. She doesn't notice that he's awake and so when she reaches up to grab her clothes from the top of his dresser and the towel slips just slightly, allowing him a small peak at her long legs and just the tiniest glimpse of breast, he has to bite his lip to keep from groaning. He tries to think of anything and everything that isn't arousing to fight the stirring in his nether regions.

He notices she's singing gently to herself. "I've wandered around and finally found somebody who...could make be true. Could make me be blue. Or even be glad just to be sad thinking of you. Some others I've seen, they might never be mean. They might never be cross or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do. Cause nobody gave me a thrill, with all your faults I love you still. It had to be you. Wonderful you. It had to be you. It had to be you, wonderful you. It had to be you."

He smiles to himself at the lyrics and as silently as possible, he gets out of the bed and sneaks up behind her, resting his arms gently around her waist and smiling wider when she jumps just slightly before allowing herself to be held, her own smile forming.

"How long have you been awake?" Kirsten asks, turning in his arms. "And how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to know that you have a beautiful voice," Cameron murmurs against her ear. "And only a few minutes. I heard the water."

It was then that Kirsten became acutely aware that she was only wearing a towel.

"Cameron," she murmurs after a long second. "I'm only in a towel," Her face is red at this point and she burrows it in Cameron's shoulder.

"I noticed," he says, a blush forming on his own face, but he doesn't look down out of respect for her.

She playfully smacks his arm before moving to grab her clothes. Cameron lets her go and gives her privacy, closing the door on his way out as he goes to make breakfast for the two of them.

She's out moments later and she's checking her messages, shaking her head as she reads one from Camille.

 _Camille: Hey, got home earlier this morning. Noticed you weren't home. Where are you? Are you alright?_

 _Camille: Kirsten?_

Kirsten giggles to herself as she leans against the counter, next to Cameron who's carefully scrambling eggs. She types a message back.

 _Kirsten: Sorry...was in the shower. Spent the night with Cameron._

The response was almost immediate.

 _Camille: Details!_

 _Kirsten: Later, I promise_

Kirsten then put her phone away and focused her attention on the shirtless doctor beside her. "Do you often cook shirtless, cause I could get used to that?" Kirsten says playfully as she pours herself a glass of orange juice.

Cameron turns to her and notices that her face is much closer to his own then he was anticipating and the thought gets lost in his throat.

"Hmm?" Kirsten asks, wrapping her arms around his neck, much like she had the night before. Cameron closes the distance between them but pulls away for just a moment to turn the heat off on the eggs.

"As long as I'm waking up to you, I don't mind cooking shirtless." Cameron says with an answering smile.

"Good answer," she says, kissing him gently before looking down at her buzzing phone. "Hello?"

"Kirsten, its Maggie. We need you in the lab. If you can find Cameron, tell him we need him, too. I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"I'll see what I can do," Kirsten promises before hanging up and turning to Cameron. "We're needed at the lab."

"They can wait for us to eat breakfast," Cameron says as he splits the food on to two plates and leads her into the dining room.

They arrive about an hour later and Maggie is practically seething. "Where were you two? I called Kirsten an hour ago."

"It took a bit longer than anticipated to find him," Kirsten lied smoothly, ignoring the suppressed chuckle Camille was holding in.

"Conference room," Maggie said and turned on her heel.

"Details," Camille murmurs, sidling up next to Kirsten as they make their way into the conference room.

"Later," Kirsten promises listening to Maggie's run down.

"Alright, our victim is Ivan Petrovik. He was an associate of Dimitri Barkov."

"Isn't that the head of the Russian mob?" Kirsten asks and Maggie raises her eyebrows.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

Kirsten shrugs.

Maggie moves on. "He was stabbed to death in his apartment. Both of his parents are dead, he has one brother that lives in New York City and his sister is in Europe. No kids and, as far as we know, no spouse."

Kirsten nods to herself, absorbing the information.

"Ready stretch?" Cameron asks later when they're preparing for the stitch.

"Let's get into to trouble," she says playfully.

"Alright stitch neuro-sync on my mark in three, two, one, mark." Cameron says pushing the handles forward. "What do you see, sunshine?"

Kirsten watches as Ivan talks with a balding Russian man, presumably Dimitri, surprised when she understands Russian. It must be because the brain she's stitching into understands and speaks Russian.

"Ivan's talking with Dimitri, they seem to be discussing a business transaction. Dimitri is expecting a shipment on the docks about a month ago."

"We're going to move you a bit closer," Cameron says.

Kirsten looks around and sees its night, she's outside an impressive house, overlooking a large pool in the backyard and then she notices Ivan and a young woman clearly in the middle of having sex.

"They're having pool sex," she says, a small smile on her lips.

"As in sex in a pool?" Cameron asks to confirm.

"Completely overrated," Tim rolls his eyes.

Suddenly she's transported ahead and without warning, they swim into her, and she feels their emotion.

"Her oxytocin levels are rising," Ayo murmurs.

"That's my favorite hormone," Tim says.

"I'll have what she's having," Camille says with a smirk as Kirsten's breathing quickens, her body flushes, and her heart rate increases.

"Stretch, you doing okay in there?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kirsten says, attempting to get her emotions under control.

"We're going to bring you closer to the death memory," Cameron warns and suddenly she's transported into what she presumes is Ivan's apartment.

"He's arguing with someone," Kirsten says.

 _"_ _I told you to stay away from her," the unknown man screams at Ivan who looks at him with disinterest._

 _"_ _Perhaps, but I don't remember anything about having to listen to you," Ivan says defiantly, crossing his arms, his eyebrow cocked._

 _"_ _You knew what would happen if you didn't leave her alone," the man says._

 _"_ _Elizaveta sought me out, Alexander." Ivan says after a moment. "I tried to let her go. I love her more than life itself, but I knew that if she was with me, she would be in danger. So, for her own safety, I broke it off, but she came to me and I couldn't deny her."_

 _"_ _She's my sister, you prick. Out of respect for me, you should have done what I asked."_

 _"_ _We're friends Alex, but you don't make my decisions for me."_

"Stretch, you need to make the bounce," Cameron warned.

Kirsten quickly put in the bounce code.

"Did you see who killed him?" Cameron asked.

"I saw him arguing with someone but I didn't see him get killed, we'll have to stitch later." Kirsten answers. "However, he was in a relationship with someone named Elizaveta whose brother was Alexander. Alexander was the guy he was arguing with."

"Did you get a last name?" Maggie asks as Camille searches on the tablet.

"I found an Elizaveta and Alexander Vasiliev. They're brother and sister, they live in San Francisco."

"Then why were they in L.A.?" Linus asks as Kirsten leaves to change.

When she returns, Cameron notices she still looks a bit flushed but her eyes are on him, and only him.

"You okay, stretch?" he asks, his eyes concerned.

"I'm fine," Kirsten reassures him, attempting to get her hormones under control. She knows what this emotion is, lust. It must have gotten transferred to her when they walked through her. Right now all she wanted was raw, passionate, take-no-prisoners sex, and there was only one person she had in mind, however she also knew that he might not be ready to take that next step so that left her to try to deal with the sudden flare of hormone.

Camille, however, is not so ignorant. She knows what she's probably feeling due to what she was describing from the stitch and the medical readings.

"Well I say we pay a visit to Alexander and Elizaveta," Camille says. "Kirsten, you're with me."

Cameron splutters but Camille sends him a look that shuts him up. "She'll be back in no time, Casanova." Camille calls over her shoulder, grabbing Kirsten's wrist and dragging her to the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed, she turned to her friend.

"Okay, spill, Kirsten. What's up with you and doctor boy?"

Kirsten smiles to herself as she relives the past twenty four hours.

"Just the mention of him and you're already smiling," Camille observes, a smile of her own forming on her lips.

"Yesterday, after we were set free, we all went our separate ways. However, later that night, I paid Cameron a visit and we talked."

"Talked or 'talked'?" Cameron asks, using air quotes.

"Talked," Kirsten rolls her eyes. "I asked where Nina was and he showed me a note she left him stating that she loved him but she couldn't wait for him."

"What was his response to that?" Camille asks, crossing her arms and leaning back against the elevator wall.

"He said that he loved Nina but that he wasn't in love with her," Kirsten answers. "And then I asked him how long he would have waited for me in the stitch and he said forever."

Camille makes a crooning sound and holds a hand to her chest.

"And then I kissed him," Kirsten finishes.

"Well it's about damn time," Camille grins, patting Kirsten's arm and leading them out to her car.

Kirsten simply shakes her head with a roll of her eyes.

"About the stitch," Camille says as she starts the car. "You're horny as hell aren't you?"

"Camille!" Kirsten exclaims, her eyes wide. "Have some discretion."

Camille raises an eyebrow. "Do you know me? I'm right, aren't I?"

Kirsten leans her head back against the headrest and nods, rubbing her hands against her forehead and raking her fingernails through her hair. "Yes, you're right. Those two swam right through me and I felt everything they were feeling, particularly their overbearing lust for each other."

"And now you have every urge to find doctor boy, rip his clothes off, and..."

"Camille!" Kirsten hissed as they pulled up to Ivan's apartment. They figured that would be the best place to start.

Camille snickers as they make their way into the apartment and Kirsten holds a finger up, cautioning her to be quiet when they hear soft sobs coming from within the apartment.

Kirsten enters the apartment swiftly, ready for anything. Camille follows behind and they find Elizaveta on the floor, leaning against the couch. Her face streaming with tears as she looks at a photo of herself and Ivan.

"W-who are you?" Elizaveta asks with a subtle Russian accent. She holds the photo closer to her chest with one hand as she wipes away her tears with the other.

"I'm Agent Clark and this is Agent Engleson." Kirsten says, stepping forward, flashing her badge.

Camille rolls her eyes. Kirsten had come a long way but she still showed some signs of her non-emotional past. "I'm Camille and this is Kirsten. We're here to look into Ivan's death."

"We were actually hoping to talk to you," Kirsten says, a bit more sympathetic now. "We understand that you were in a relationship with Mr. Petrovik."

"Who told you that?" Elizaveta asks, her eyes flashing with a mix of fear and anger.

"Ivan," Kirsten answers. "It's a long story, but what I can tell you is that what Ivan felt for you is real and that if you cared about him as much as he cared about you, you'll help us catch his killer."

Camille looks at Kirsten with a slightly impressed look, nodding along.

Elizaveta takes a deep breath. "I don't know who killed Ivan, if I did I would tell you. He worked with a powerful man, Dimitri Barkov. He also was friends with my brother, Alexander."

"We're aware," Camille nods. "Do you know where we might find your brother?"

Elizaveta's brow furrows. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe he had a meeting with Mr. Barkov today at Kolinski's at two o-clock." Camille looked at her watch. It was one o-clock now.

"It's an eastern European restaurant downtown," Kirsten explained when Camille looked puzzled.

Elizaveta nodded. "Very good food. Here is my card. If you need to talk to me again, I will do whatever I can to try and help you."

Kirsten smiled and took the card. "Thank you, Miss Vasilieva, I appreciate that."

Elizaveta smiled at Kirsten's knowledge of Russian culture, knowing that an 'a' was placed at the end of the surname for females.

"So, Kolinski's?" Camille asks Kirsten.

"I'm going to call Maggie and give her an update, but yes." Kirsten answers, pulling out her phone. "Maggie? It's Kirsten. We just got done talking to Elizaveta. According to her, she doesn't know who killed him, but she said he was friends with Alexander and an associate of Barkov's, which we already knew. She said they were meeting in an hour. Camille and I plan on crashing the meeting."

"Kirsten, that's not a safe idea," Maggie cautions. "You should come back to the lab, let us send some field agents in."

Kirsten shakes her head. "They won't know what buttons to push if it comes down to it. Send back up if you feel it necessary, but Camille and I are handling this."

She hears a shuffle and then Cameron's voice is on the line and instantly her body fills with warmth.

"Stretch, listen to me. These are dangerous people. I don't want you going in without protection."

Kirsten smiles at his protectiveness. "I promise, girlfriend, we won't be in any danger. I told Maggie that if she wants to send back up, she's more than welcome to. Plus, Camille has been learning self-defense and I know how to defend myself in a bad situation."

"I'm well aware, princess." Cameron sighs. "Just promise me one thing? That you'll be careful. I can't lose you."

"I promise I'll be careful," Kirsten says softly. "I love you."

Camille's eyes snap to hers and Kirsten blushes as she realizes what she just said. Cameron's just as speechless and there's just a moment before he responds back.

"I love you, too, Kirsten. More than words can say." He responds. "Now, come back to me so I can say that to you properly."

Kirsten smiles into the phone. "I will."

"So, using the big 'L' word are we?" Camille asks.

Kirsten nods. "I've loved him for a long time, I was just too afraid to admit it."

"Alright, well let's get going so you can get back to your man in one piece." Camille says and ushers her to the car.

About twenty minutes later, they arrive at Kolinski's and Kirsten pulls Camille off to the side, observing how Alexander is checking his watch every so often.

"Is that Alexander?" Camille asks softly.

Kirsten nods and notes the NSA agents already in the restaurant, inconspicuous but she had been sent a list of their names and photos and so she knew who was friend and wasn't.

About fifteen minutes later, Barkov arrives. He's got salt and pepper hair that's spiked close to his skull, a power suit, and ice blue eyes.

"Mr. Vasiliev, what a pleasure." Barkov says, gesturing for the man to sit down.

Alexander swipes a hand through his similarly styled, chestnut collared hair. "Mr. Barkov, I was told you wanted to see me."

"I assume you're aware that Ivan Petrovik was murdered?" Barkov asks, his eyes searching Alexander's.

"My sister told me," Alexander admitted. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I was told that you weren't fond of the relationship he and your sister had." Barkov continues.

Alexander sighs. "I wasn't, but I didn't kill him for it. At the end of the day, Ivan was still my friend."

"But Elizaveta is your sister, you're telling me you didn't feel any resentment toward him?" Barkov asks, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Not enough to kill him," Alexander eventually answers.

Kirsten makes her way over to the table and both Alexander and Barkov look up. Alexander in clear admiration of both hers and Camille's exquisite looks, while Barkov seems suspicious.

"Can we help you ladies?" Barkov asks.

"We're looking into the murder of Ivan Petrovik," Kirsten responds, crossing her arms. "We were told you were associates of his."

"We were, how can we help the...where did you say you were from?" Barkov asks.

"NSA," Camille answers, flashing her badge.

"We were curious if you might have any idea who killed Mr. Petrovik." Kirsten asks, her gaze probing as she stares into Barkov's ice blue eyes.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Barkov admits. "Mr. Vasiliev here denies any part in it, and I'm inclined to believe him. You can check into Antonio Carelli, he was a former associate of mine that Ivan replaced a few months ago. Tony was a loose cannon," Barkov continues.

Kirsten looks at Camille. She isn't buying this for a second. Kirsten knows that Antonio is probably a wild goose chase, a decoy for someone closer to the vest for Barkov that he doesn't want to expose. He could believe Alexander or not, or perhaps he knew who the real killer was. But it was clear they weren't going to get any answers from him.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Barkov. We'll be in touch," Kirsten says almost robotically and turns on a heel, Camille following her.

They hear a ruffling behind them as they exit the restaurant, but they keep walking. Alexander walks towards them, not looking at them but as he walks past, he slips something inconspicuously into Kirsten's hand and continues walking.

Kirsten wisely waits to open the small paper until she and Camille are driving away. On it are Alexander's personal phone number, a location to meet, and a message.

 _I think I can help you, if you can help me that is. Meet me at Garden on the Water at 8:00 tonight. Wear something sexy, you'll fit in._

Kirsten snorts. "Looks like Alexander wants me to meet him tonight to tell me what he knows."

"Or he thinks you're hot and wants to go out," Camille counters. "Garden on the Water is a romantic restaurant, low lighting, and great Italian food."

Kirsten rolls her eyes. "I'm only interested in the information, not in him." Kirsten looks into the restaurant on her phone and her eyebrows raise in surprise. "It looks like Antonio Carelli owns Garden on the Water."

"The guy that Barkov suggested we look into? Why would Vasiliev want you to meet him at the restaurant owned by Carelli? Unless, they both know something..."

"Barkov specifically suggested we look into Carelli. Perhaps he's got an axe to grind against the guy and wants us to do his dirty work, thinking we'll be naïve enough to take him at his word. I don't think Vasiliev and Barkov get along too well. Alexander respected him but it didn't seem like he was very friendly with Barkov, seeming as Barkov was almost accusing Alexander of the murder, unless he was trying to set up Alexander as well."

"You think Barkov's trying to set up both Vasiliev and Carelli?" Camille asks.

"I don't know what to think. I think Barkov's hiding something and I think talking to Vasiliev and Carelli might lead us closer to Petrovik's killer." Kirsten answers, her eyes speculative, her mind working quickly through the information she currently knew and what she was currently considering as a possibility. Barkov seemed quick to accuse Vasiliev and to try to set up Carelli. The questions he was asking almost seemed to want to set him up for the crime, not figure out who had actually done it. "I also need to stitch back into Petrovik's mind as soon as possible." Kirsten concludes as they arrive back at the Chinese restaurant.

"So, what did you find out?" Maggie asks as they walk into the lab. Fisher looks up and follows Maggie as she walks toward them.

"Alexander Vasiliev wants to meet me at Garden on the Water to discuss what he knows." Kirsten answers. "I think Barkov knows more than he's letting on. He tried to push us toward an Antonio Carelli and seemed rather interested in getting Vasiliev to confess to the murder."

"You think you got something on Barkov?" Fisher asks, intrigued. "We've been trying to get something on him for a while."

"I have a suspicion that he knows more than he says," Kirsten answers. "I'm meeting Vasiliev at the restaurant at 8:00, I'm assuming you want back up there as well."

"I must say this is a nice change of pace, Kirsten." Cameron says, coming up behind her.

She turns to him with a quizzical look. "To what are you referring?"

"Usually you make up a plan and execute it on your own, but now you're letting us in on your plan." Cameron answers easily.

"It's safer this way," Kirsten responds after a moment, her eyes soft with emotion. "I couldn't bear to hurt those I love by putting myself in danger."

Cameron's eyes soften as her words and he traces light patterns against her hand as he does so.

"Now that you've been updated, I'm going to make my leave." Kirsten says to Maggie, taking Cameron's hand as she does so and leading him to the elevator with her before she can respond.

"So, what was wrong earlier?" Cameron asks as he opens the passenger door of his convertible for her.

"What do you mean?" Kirsten asks although she already knows.

"You were blushing a lot and you seemed distracted," Cameron answers, scratching the back of his neck.

Kirsten blushes as she remembers the emotion that she experienced earlier that day and she looks down, her gaze on her lap. "When Ivan and Elizaveta were being intimate, they swam through me and I felt all of the same emotions they were feeling in that moment." Kirsten begins. "Particularly their love and lust for each other."

It takes a moment but then understanding fills Cameron's eyes.

"And so when I saw you after the stitch, my own love for you magnified the feelings that were running through me from them and I had these _urges_."

Cameron gulped as she explained, her eyes still hadn't lifted and when he pulled into her driveway. He turns toward her and lifts her chin so he can gaze fully into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cameron asks.

"There were other people around," Kirsten explains. "Plus, there was work to do. I couldn't give those feelings the proper attention at that time."

Cameron walks with her into the house, locking the door behind them before speaking again. Tentatively, he wraps his arms around her waist from behind, his lips pressing delicate kisses against her neck and he smiles against her neck when her breathing hitches.

The feelings of lust and love flooded through her again, but this time they were entirely her own. She turns herself in his arms and captures his lips with her own, reaching a hand up to tangle her fingers in his hair. Cameron smiles into the kiss and gently walks her back into the couch and gently lowers her against the cushions. His hands explore down her sides and his fingers gently trail against the skin exposed when her shirt hitches up around her side and suddenly, an uncharacteristic giggle escapes her lips.

Cameron pulls back with a growing mischievous smile on his lips as her face floods red with embarrassment and other emotion.

"Kirsten Clark, are you ticklish?" Cameron asks, inconspicuously trapping her hands with one of his above her head.

"No," she denied quickly.

"Really?" Cameron cocked an eyebrow and then wriggled his fingers against the skin of her waist, settling himself above her as he does so, keeping her completely trapped.

As predicted, more uncharacteristic giggles escape her lips, her eyes watering and she wiggles around, trying to create some space between her hips and his wiggling fingers.

She knows that she could easily get him off of her, but his body is pressed against hers in all the right places and he has the cutest smile on his face, his eyes lit up with excitement. So, instead of trying to stop his movements, she searches for tickle spots of her own. Between her own giggles, her hands explore his body, tentatively moving her fingers down his sides, under his arms, closer to his hips, and then she finds it, his collarbones and he starts giggling uncontrollably but before she can take advantage of the new situation, his fingers stop moving and he presses kisses against her neck.

"Never tickle me again," she warns.

"Or you'll do what?" Cameron asks as his mouth moves down her torso, pressing kisses where each unbuttoned button exposes new skin. She fidgets as the feelings rush through her.

"I'll..." Kirsten starts to say but falters when he reaches just above the hem line of her jeans. "Cameron," she moans, her head bending back and he can't help how his eyes go dark.

Instead of going lower he angles his head back up her bodice and captures her lips with his own, letting his body settle above hers once more.

"Stretch," he murmurs when her back arches her hips into his as he gently sucks on her neck, a bruise surely forming.

"I know," she responds breathlessly. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I—" he cuts her off with a kiss and then pulls back, looking into her eyes.

"Believe me, stretch, I want to, but I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

Kirsten shakes her head with a grin. "Cameron, I've been ready since..." and then she stops, biting her lip.

Cameron looks at her, intrigued by her unspoken words. "Since when?"

"Cameron," she starts.

"Tell me," he says.

"Since the lawyer case," Kirsten admits shyly.

Cameron blinks before spluttering. "You've...known for that long? Why wouldn't you tell me? You knew how I felt."

Kirsten shakes her head. "You were with Nina by that time, it wasn't fair to you."

Cameron shakes his head and ruffles his hands through his hair. "Kirsten, if I had known how you felt I would have chosen you, every time. You need to tell me these things. I know you want me to be happy, and I love you for that, but realize this. I'm at my happiest when I'm with you and I want you to be happy."

"I feel the same way," Kirsten says, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm happiest when I'm with you, too."

"So..." Cameron starts, pressing a soft kiss to her clavicle.

Kirsten rolls her eyes and pulls his lips back to hers, his tongue tangling with hers as her hands twist in his hair, his hands exploring down her sides. She wraps her legs around his waist and grins into the kiss when he pulls her into his arms and carries her into her room, dropping her shirt just outside her bedroom door as he does so. Kirsten leans back for just a moment to pull his shirt over his head and toss it behind her.

Boldly, she presses a kiss to the line of his scar and he groans as he settles her onto her bed. Looking into her eyes, he looks for hesitation and upon finding none, unclasps her bra and lets it fall to the floor. He takes a moment to look at her beautiful body before trailing his lips down and peppering kisses across her breasts, his tongue following the trail and lazing around her nipple, nipping lightly at the hardening bud. Kirsten's back arches as she moans, her hips involuntarily grinding into his and he feels his member harden at her movements. He continues his sweet torture, kissing, licking, and nipping until he reaches the hemline of her jeans again, this time not stopping as he removes her jeans and throws them behind him and then hooks his finger into her panties and removes the wet fabric to expose her dripping sex.

Without warning, his tongue draws a line of liquid fire along her slit, using rapid fire movements when he nears her clit.

"Cameron," Kirsten moans, her hands fisting in his hair as his tongue does wicked things, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. "Cameron, I need you."

Cameron moans against her and pulls back just a moment, pressing kisses to her inner thigh before quickly taking off his boxers and jeans.

"Are you sure?" Cameron asks as he climbs up her body, pressing a kiss to her lips as he levels himself above her tight channel.

"More than anything," Kirsten gasps, her legs around his waist tightening.

With one quick thrust, Cameron fills her completely and they both moan at the new contact. His lips attack hers as he thrusts into her, each thrust hitting that special spot. Cameron feels a familiar warmth in his stomach as her walls reverberate around him. She arches her back as she climaxes, his name on her lips.

"Kirsten," he murmurs as he allows himself to climax, too. He pulls her into his chest, pressing soft kisses to her hair as she rests her head on his chest, listening to the thrumming of his heart.

"That was incredible," she says against his chest, unable to stop the grin forming on her lips.

"It definitely was," Cameron says, his own grin forming as he tightens his arms around her.

"I don't want to leave," Kirsten groans, tightening her arms around him.

"I don't want you to leave, either." Cameron murmurs. "Luckily you've got about six hours before you're meeting Vasiliev at the restaurant. Try not to wear anything too sexy, although you look sexy in anything."

"Well if I don't wear anything that may defeat the purpose." Kirsten teases, kissing his chest.

Cameron narrows his eyes and he traces light patterns against her hip. "Not funny."

Kirsten rolls her eyes and then moves to get out of bed, but finds it difficult when Cameron tightens his arms around her.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To take a shower," Kirsten answers.

"Can I join you?" Cameron asks hopefully.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Kirsten says as she gets out of bed, pulling him out, too.

"Well I'd never want to disappoint you." Cameron says as he follows her into the shower, hot water pelting both of them.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Kirsten says, lifting her face to the hot water.

Cameron wraps his arms around her from behind, her back pressed tight against his chest as his lips create a scorching hot trail from her ear down to her collarbone, pressing hot kisses against her heated, damp skin.

"Cameron," Kirsten moans as one of his hands dips lower, teasing the edge of her dripping sex. Her back arches, creating space between them and he narrow his eyes at the back of her head.

He stills his movements and she turns around quickly, her brown eyes almost black with desire as she attacks his lips with her own, pressing every line of her body against every line of his.

"We're not getting very clean," Cameron murmurs between kisses, his hands exploring her body, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist.

Later on that day, Kirsten rifled through her clothes, trying to figure out what to wear to the meeting with Vasiliev. She purses her lips as she pulls out another dress. She smirks to herself as she puts on the revealing number, knowing she's not going to actually wear it, but Cameron's possible reaction is intriguing.

"Alright, I'm on my way to meet Vasiliev," Kirsten says, briskly walking out of her room toward the door and she grins to herself when she hears Cameron shuffle behind her and then put his hand on the door to stop her from opening it.

She turns around to face him and is surprised when she sees the hunger in his eyes. "This is what you're wearing?" Cameron asks, his voice a low growl as his other hand travels down her side, hitching around her back and bucking her body towards his.

"I was planning on it, yes." Kirsten responds breathlessly, her lips inches from his own.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" Cameron asks, his teeth grazing her ear lobe as he whispers in her ear and she shivers from the contact.

"I had an idea," Kirsten says, cocking an eyebrow and gasping when his hand sneaks its way up her thigh. "Cameron, we don't have time..."

"You don't have to meet up with Vasiliev for an hour and a half," Cameron shakes his head, his stubble scratching against her skin deliciously. "We have plenty of time."

"You're trying to distract me," Kirsten accuses, leaning her head back, allowing him better access to her neck where he presses hot kisses, trailing down her neck and into the impressive expanse of cleavage exposed by the dress.

"Perhaps," Cameron whispers against her chest. "Anything to get you out of this dress and into something a bit more...turtleneck-y."

"You want me to wear a turtleneck?" Kirsten asks.

"And perhaps a trench coat," Cameron continues, his hand reaching behind to unzip the back of her dress.

"Cameron Goodkin, are you jealous?" Kirsten asks, her eyebrow raising as she feels his hands slide up her bare back.

Cameron growls unintelligibly as he returns his lips to hers and without warning pulls into his arms, bridal style and carries her into her bedroom. Her arms wind around his neck as he sets her down in her bedroom and he shimmies the dress to the floor. After that, they're a flurry of hot kisses, lingering touches, and gasping moans.

"I wasn't actually going to wear the dress," Kirsten says as she slides on the dress she's actually going to wear and fixes her hair. She sighs when she feels his arms wrap around her from behind and his lips against her neck.

"Cameron," she warns, her eyes narrowing at him in the mirror, shaking her head at his boyish grin.

Cameron rolls his eyes and steps away, putting on his own clothes and watching as she readies herself once more.

"Promise me you'll be careful," he says gently as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I couldn't bear something happening to you."

"I promise," Kirsten says, leaning her forehead against his. "I love you, Cameron. I've got to go."

"Love you, too, stretch." He says kissing her forehead before letting her go.

Kirsten takes a deep breath as she makes her way into the restaurant, checking her reflection once in the mirror on the way in. She's wearing a gorgeous black dress that comes to her knees, it's got a modest neckline but the back is for the most part bare.

"Mr. Vasiliev, I trust you're ready to tell me what you know?" Kirsten asks, taking a seat at the table he brings her to. It's relatively secluded but in view of the rest of the restaurant and the undercover agents.

Alexander looks over her appreciatively. "I'm glad you did what I asked, you look breathtaking."

Kirsten rolls her eyes. "I'm not here for flattery, Vasiliev. I'm here on business. Tell me what you know."

"Please, call me Alex." Alexander asks, clasping his hands in front of him before sighing and signaling another man over. She recognized this person as Antonio Carelli.

"So, Barkov tried to point fingers at me?" Antonio clarifies as he sits down with Alex and Kirsten.

"He insinuated that you might have something to do with Ivan Petrovik's murder, yes." Kirsten answers carefully. "I'm aware that you may feel skittish about cooperating with law enforcement, but it's in your best interest, believe me. All we want is to bring the person that killed Ivan to justice."

Antonio and Alex shared a look. She understood their position and respected it. Neither of them had murdered Ivan Petrovik but Alex had a decent idea of who had.

Alex takes a deep breath. "About a year ago, Barkov's son, Nikolai and Elizaveta were in a relationship. Elizaveta caught him cheating on her and promptly ended the relationship. Ivan and she were good friends and it didn't take long for them to get together after she ended things with Nikolai. Nikolai, however, still had feelings for Elizaveta, claiming the adultery was a drunken mistake. My sister isn't one to be fooled twice, though, and she didn't give him the time of day."

"I had been working with the Barkov's for some time, but eventually decided I didn't want any part of their operation, anymore, and so I bowed out. That didn't go over well, but Ivan convinced them to let me be. He took over my position in the organization so that I could leave."

"So why were you arguing with Ivan?" Kirsten asks, tilting her head.

Alex sighs. "Elizaveta deserves better than the life that Ivan or Nikolai could have offered her. He listened to me at first but Elizaveta is stubborn. She went to him and he folded. Despite that, Ivan was good to her, he did his best to keep her out of harm's way. However, Nikolai and Ivan used to be good friends until Ivan fell in love with Elizaveta. When Nikolai found out that Ivan and Elizaveta were together, he was furious. I haven't seen him since."

Kirsten nods. "Is there anything else that I don't know?" Kirsten asks.

Carelli shakes his head.

"Thank you for your time, gentleman." Kirsten says getting up.

"Please stay for a drink?" Alex asks with a gentle smile. "It isn't every day that I get to dine with a beautiful woman."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have plans with my boyfriend." Kirsten smiles to herself, thinking about Cameron.

"He's a lucky man," Alex murmurs. "Please, let me know if you need anything else. I would love to see you again."

"Thank you, Mr. Vasiliev. Mr. Carelli, thank you for your cooperation." Kirsten says, shaking both of their hands before making her way back out of the restaurant. She's just about to her car when she feels a cloth over her mouth and her vision goes black.

When she comes to, she's lying a leather sofa in a well decorated office. She looks around and stops when she sees an unfamiliar man looking out the window at a view of an unfamiliar city.

"It's a beautiful city, isn't it?" Dimitri asks, his hands clasped in front of him.

"It is," Kirsten allows, looking around her, noting possible exits. "Where am I?"

"My office," the man answers. "In San Francisco."

Kirsten's eyebrows raise. "How long have I been gone? Who are you?"

"My name is Mikhail Petrovik and you've been gone from Los Angeles for about four hours. I flew you here from my private hangar." The man answers.

"You're related to Ivan, aren't you?" Kirsten asks.

"He's my son," Mikhail answers. "I understand you are looking into his murder?"

"I am," Kirsten nods. "Why did you abduct me?"

"I needed to talk to you and no one can know I'm in the country."

"Why?"

"Because I have many enemies in the United States, but when I found out that my Ivan was murdered, I had to come to find his killer."

"You should leave this to the professionals," Kirsten cautions, looking for her purse.

"Are you looking for this?" Mikhail asks, holding up her purse. "I'm not holding you here against your will. I just needed to speak with you privately without risking my own safety."

"Why me?"

"My associate saw you speaking with Carelli and Vasiliev and earlier with Barkov, I figured you were the person to talk to."

Kirsten closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "You do realize that me going missing is going to be noticed, right? I have people that are expecting me."

"I understand. I only wanted to speak with you, I will have my associate return you to Los Angeles in my private jet and then bring you home."

"You know where I live?" Kirsten asks, a bit concerned.

"Admittedly no." Mikhail admits. "My associate will return you to the restaurant where we retrieved you and wait until you leave. Agent Clark, we don't want to harm you and we don't want you harmed. We want you to get to the bottom of this. You seem very capable."

Kirsten nods. "Thank you. I'm afraid I can't give you any details, but I can only reassure you that we are making good progress and you're son's killer will be brought to justice."

"I've slipped my number into your purse so you're aware when I contact you. I don't plan on abducting you this way again. I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

Kirsten nods and walks with the dark haired, goateed associate to the dark SUV that drove her to the private jet.

Two hours later, the same associate dropped her off at the restaurant and she called the NSA agent who had driven her to the restaurant originally to bring her to the Chinese restaurant.

"Do me a favor, don't tell them I'm back. I'd like it to be a surprise." Kirsten says as she gets into the car.

Agent Jones nods. "As you wish, Agent Clark. I must ask, are you alright? Did they hurt you? Where were you? Let me just say, we are very sorry that you were taken. It happened so suddenly."

Kirsten shakes her head. "I appreciate your concern. I'm fine. They didn't hurt me, at least not that I know of." Kirsten responds and looks up when he stops in the parking lot.

As she descends she hears the staccato and voices just outside the elevator door. When the elevator doors ping open she hears a slight pause in the commotion before she steps out.

"Kirsten?" Camille asks, looking up and then everybody's gaze is on her. "Oh my god,"

Cameron rushes out of the door of the conference room, and upon seeing her, rushes towards her and pulls her into his arms, swinging her in a circle, peppering kisses across her face before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. When they pull away he holds her tightly to him.

"I was so worried, stretch." He murmurs against her neck.

"I know, I'm sorry." She murmurs back, her arms tight around his back, her hands holding him tight to her.

"Kirsten, what happened?" Maggie asks, striding toward her and uncharacteristically pulling her into a gentle hug before pulling back.

Kirsten takes a deep breath before relaying what happened and Cameron's arm tightens around her waist as she explains that she was abducted and taken to San Francisco via private jet.

"They could have taken you anywhere." Maggie murmurs. "Heads are going to roll, you should have never been in any danger."

"But I wasn't." Kirsten says.

"You could have been. This all could have been so much worse than it was." Maggie responds back. "Did your meeting with Vasiliev go well?"

Kirsten, Cameron, Linus, Camille, and Maggie make their way to the conference room where she lets them know Antonio and Alexander told her.

"So, in the morning, we need to stitch." Maggie says. "Hopefully that will clear up who killed Ivan and we can put this whole thing to rest. For now, go home. We're going to have a round-the-clock security detail outside your homes tonight to make sure that another incident like this does not occur."

As Kirsten and Cameron make their way out of the conference room, he pulls her aside. "I'd feel better if you'd stay with me tonight," Cameron says hopefully.

"I think I can make that happen." Kirsten says, taking his hand

"You have no idea how much you worried me tonight." Cameron says as he traces patterns on the back of her hand as he walks them to his convertible.

"I'm sorry," she says, stopping him and taking her face in his hands. "Really, I am. I tried to be as careful as possible."

"It's not your fault," Cameron sighs, kisses her gently before opening her door for her.

When they arrive at his apartment, he locks the door and the deadbolt before turning back to her who's already in his bedroom, her dress around her ankles as she finds one of his shirts to wear to bed.

Cameron removes his shirt, tossing it toward the hamper and removing his jeans, tossing them, too, before settling into the bed next to her. He pulls her snug against his chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Cameron whispers against her hair.

"That's how I felt when you stopped your heart." Kirsten whispers back. "I don't know how to live without you. I've never felt for anyone else like I do for you and I can't imagine loving anyone else. I love laying here in your arms, feeling safe, like nothing will ever hurt me again."

"I promise to always protect you, Kirsten." Cameron whispers. "To love you forever, to never leave you, to always be by your side."

"It sounds like you're proposing," Kirsten says sleepily, snuggling closer to his chest.

A dreamy smile overtakes his features as he considers what she's said. "What would you say if I was?"

Kirsten responds without thinking. "I would say yes," she says, letting herself doze off into sleep.

Cameron's smile grows impossibly larger as he realizes that maybe buying a ring wouldn't be such a terrible idea. He knew that he loved Kirsten and one day he'd marry her, no matter how long it took for her to love him back. He'd been to the jeweler earlier that day after they had made love when she was sleeping and he had the perfect ring in mind.

When he looks back down at her she's sleeping. He, however, is reinvigorated and he simply rests back against the headboard, his hand running through her blonde tresses as he considers her answer. She would say _yes_. That alone gave him enough energy to fly to Jupiter and back.

"Cameron," she murmurs in her sleep and his attention snaps from his thoughts to her. " _Cameron,"_ she moans, turning in her sleep, hitching her leg around his thigh and he sucks in a sharp breath.

"Wonder when he's going to propose," she murmurs to herself, a small smile on her lips and he smiles in response to that.

"Whenever you're ready, sunshine." He croons, pulling her tighter against his chest and she throws an arm around his waist, snuggling closer.

"Mrs. Cameron Goodkin," she says to herself. "I could get used to that."

"I could, too." Cameron's smile grows impossibly wider and tears form in his eyes as sheer happiness washes over him and he tries to fall asleep.

The next morning, Cameron wakes up early, kisses Kirsten gently and writes a short note before quickly making his way to the jeweler.

"Monsieur Goodkin," the jeweler greets him. "You are here early, can I hope that you are here to purchase the lovely ring you were viewing earlier this week?"

Cameron ruffles a hand through his hair and nods, a brilliant smile forming on his face. "I am."

"Excellent, excellent." The jeweler says with a flourish of his hands before finding the ring. "This is the ring, yes?"

Cameron looks at the ring and nods.

Meanwhile, Kirsten blinks awake in the morning sun and her searching hands find nothing. Her brow furrows as she looks around, her eyes happening on a folded piece of paper resting on Cameron's pillow.

 _Kirsten_ it reads. She opens it and quickly reads through the message, letting go of a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

 _Good morning, beautiful. I had hoped that you wouldn't wake until I returned. Not to worry, I am out running a quick errand and will be home shortly. I love you, stretch._

"I love you, too," Kirsten murmurs before sauntering out to the kitchen. She looks up when she hears the door open and Cameron walks in.

"Good morning, stretch," he grins, quickly hiding the ring in his jacket pocket and rushing into the bedroom.

"Cameron?" Kirsten asks just as he walks back out. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Cameron grins, pulling her into his arms, pressing gentle kisses to her forehead and resting his head atop hers. "May I just say, I love your choice of clothing?" Cameron says, looking down at his shirt adorning her beautiful bodice.

Kirsten rolls her eyes and lightly smacks his shoulder. "Flirting will get you nowhere."

"Are you sure?" he asks, dipping his head to press a kiss just below her ear.

"We're expected at the lab, Cameron." Kirsten shakes her head, pulling out of his arms. "The faster we solve this case, the faster we can get back to this," Kirsten kisses him gently before making her way into his bedroom and putting her dress back on. "Can you give me a ride back to my place?"

Cameron shakes his head to get his thoughts back in order before nodding his agreement.

"I was wondering when you would return," Camille says as Kirsten and Cameron make their way into the house. Camille pulls Kirsten into her arms, hugging her fiercely. Kirsten returned the hug with equal fervor. "I didn't get the chance to tell you yesterday how happy I am that you're okay." Camille pulls back then. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Kirsten rolls her eyes and Cameron sighs. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Not made by me," Camille answers, sauntering back to her room to get ready.

"I need a go/no-go for stitch neuro-sync." Cameron begins and rattles off the pre-stitch checklist. "Comm check, one-two, one-two, Kirsten can you hear me."

"We're good, stud." Kirsten responds with a grin.

Cameron smiles to himself. "Alright stitch neuro-sync in three, two, one, mark. What do you see, stretch?"

"Ivan's in his apartment alone, Vasiliev just left. He got a text message."

 _Ivan looks down at his phone at the incoming text message._

 _Nik: I know you're with Elizaveta, how could you? You know how much I love her._

 _Ivan shakes his head, clenching the phone in his hand. He loved Elizaveta, Nikolai didn't. He would never betray Elizaveta the way Nikolai had._

 _Ivan: Love? Is that what you were doing when you were screwing some skank who doesn't hold a fraction of the extraordinariness that Elizaveta does?_

 _Nik: It was a drunken mistake, you know that._

 _Ivan looks up when he hears a knock at his door and opens it to find Elizaveta wearing a trench coat._

 _"_ _Elizaveta," He grins, pulling her in by her hand and closing the door behind her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _"_ _Alex told me he was stopping by, I could only imagine why. Please tell me he hasn't gotten to you again."_

 _Ivan shakes his head, pulling her into the circle of his arms. "Nothing will ever keep me away from you again, my love." He whispers, pressing a kiss to her lips._

 _"_ _I truly hope so." Elizaveta whispers, snuggling closer to his chest._

 _"_ _Petrovik, you son of a bitch, open the door." Nikolai's voice booms through the door as his fists hammer against the hardwood._

 _"_ _Go home, Nik." Ivan cautions him._

 _"_ _Why should I?" Nik asks._

 _"_ _He's not going to leave unless I answer the door," Ivan tells Elizaveta softly. "Go in my bedroom and don't come out until he's gone."_

 _Elizaveta nods and quickly walks to the bedroom, locking the door behind her. Ivan takes a deep breath and opens the door._

 _"_ _What do you want, Nik?" Ivan asks, crossing his arms._

 _"_ _I want to set the record straight." Nik says, his eyes blazing. "What happened with Julia was a drunken mistake. That bitch got me drunk off my ass. I'm surprised I was able to do much of anything with how much I drank that night."_

 _"_ _I don't care how drunk you were, Nik. You cheated on Elizaveta with that whore. Now she's with me, a man who loves her, who takes care of her, who would never hurt her."_

 _"_ _You know how much I love her," Nikolai says, rubbing his hands through his curly black hair, his grey eyes sparking with unreleased fury. "And yet you feel it's okay to be with her? Ivan, you and I were like brothers once. How could you betray me this way?"_

 _"_ _I'm not going to have this conversation, Nik. You need to go home and leave us alone."_

 _"_ _Please, Nikolai." Elizaveta says, coming out of the bedroom and Ivan's attention turns back to her. "Please, just let me live my life. It took a long time for me to get over your betrayal."_

 _"_ _Elizaveta," he murmurs, love showing in his eyes as he takes in her image. "You look absolutely breathtaking."_

 _Elizaveta shakes her head. "Please. Leave Nikolai. I don't want to see you again."_

 _Nikolai shakes his head. "You don't mean that, Lizzie. Please tell me you don't."_

 _"_ _I do," Elizaveta says._

 _Nikolai turns on Ivan. "You did this, you turned her against me."_

 _"_ _Elizaveta go," Ivan says._

 _"_ _No, what if he hurts you?" she asks._

 _"_ _I'm asking you please, go." Ivan says. "I will call you in the morning."_

 _Elizaveta leaves and Ivan turns his attention back to Nikolai just in time to watch him plunge a knife into his heart._

 _"_ _Now you'll know what it's like to have your heart break," Nikolai spits, twisting the knife and watching as the blood comes up through Ivan's throat._

Kirsten bounces. "Nikolai killed Ivan." She says.

Maggie grabs her phone. "Fisher, Nikolai Barkov's our killer."

Maggie hangs up. "Alright, good work team. Let's go get him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! I can't make any guarantees on how frequently I'll be updating but I'll try to keep the extremely long pauses to a minimum. Thank you to those who took the time to review, favorite, and follow the story and myself, it was truly wonderful to see those emails in my inbox. Hope you enjoy this update.**

 **-Jess**

Minutes later, Kirsten makes her way into the restaurant, her bullet proof vest hidden well under her clothes. It had been quite the argument considering what had happened the previous day, but she had bypassed that. Rather, she had gotten out of the van and sauntered casually into Kolinski's. She heard them reprimanding her in her ear mic but she ignored it, walking straight to Barkov.

"Agent Clark, what a pleasure." Dimitri Barkov says, a smile lighting up his features. "How can I help you today?"

Nikolai looks up from his seat across from Barkov, his eyes meeting Kirsten's in suspicion. She doesn't look up as she hears her team coordinate. She hears people moving in behind her, all dressed in their own disguise as restaurant patrons, though she knows that isn't the case.

"I must say I'm a bit curious," Kirsten starts, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asks, his brow furrowing.

"Did you really think we were so unqualified that we would go off your word alone?" Kirsten asks, her eyebrow raising. "It became rather obvious from your questioning tactics and the deferring attention that you were covering for someone else."

Dimitri's eyes narrow. "You've got a lot of nerve, accusing me of something like that."

Kirsten's eyes tracked both of their movements and she didn't miss how Nikolai's hand disappeared under the table, presumably to grab a gun.

"Your son, Nikolai killed Ivan Petrovik because Mr. Petrovik was in a relationship with his ex, Elizaveta Vasilieva. I believe the following words were used when you stabbed Ivan. Something to the effect of 'Now you know what it's like to have your heart broken'," Kirsten says.

Nikolai splutters and quickly moves, pulling Kirsten into his arms, his gun against her side.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asks, his tone razor edged.

"How I know doesn't matter," Kirsten says with a razor edge to her own voice. The NSA agents crowd, drawing their own guns.

"Let her go, Barkov." Fisher says, his eyes steely.

"Yes, son, it's time to let her go." Dimitri advises him.

"Why? I'm already going to prison for Ivan, what's another murder?" Nikolai asks, cracking his neck, his eyes maniacal.

"Nikolai," Dimitri barks. "Do not say anything else. Let Agent Clark go."

"Now," Cameron demands, his eyes furious, his tongue steel edged.

Kirsten notices Nikolai's distraction and quickly maneuvers out of his hold, taking control of the gun and pointing it toward Nikolai. "Well, this is going nowhere. On the ground, now."

Nikolai sinks to his knees in surrender and Fisher rushes forward to cuff him. Fisher also arrests Dimitri Barkov as an accessory to Ivan's murder.

"Another solved case," Kirsten grins to herself as they make their way into her house.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Cameron asks when she settles into the couch cushions, turning on the news.

"About what?" Kirsten asks, although she's all too aware.

"Kirsten, you risked your life today and you kicked ass. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Now if I answered that, where would the fun be?" Kirsten asks, a twinkle in her eyes and then sighs. "I know how worried you all were, but you can't let that impact our cases. I took them by surprise and we got the killer."

"But what if he had shot you?" Cameron asks, sitting beside her, taking her face in his hands. "Do you realize how utterly devastating that would have been?"

Kirsten closes her eyes at his touch. "I'm sorry. I promise, from now on...I'll be more careful."

"That's what you said last time," Cameron says, his eyes closing, her shoulders tense.

"I know. All I can do is ask you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Can you trust me?" Cameron asks, his eyes lifting and meeting hers.

"I do trust you," Kirsten says, her brow furrowed.

"I want to believe that, I really do." Cameron sighs.

Kirsten deliberates before it comes to her. She needs to show him something that will prove to him that she does trust him.

"Come on," she says suddenly, getting up and gesturing for him to follow. He looks at her quizzically but follows.

"Where are we?" Cameron asks as she goes through the security measures and makes her way into the room where her mother's tank is.

"This is my mother," she murmurs, her fingers tracing the hard metal exterior. "She's being kept alive by these machines."

Cameron turns to her, intertwining the fingers of their hands. "Thank you, Kirsten."

Kirsten squeezes his fingers. "I love you, Cameron. I trust you more than anyone else and I need for you to know that. I promise I will do my best to keep myself out of danger but I'm not going to sit idly by and let someone I love get hurt."

Cameron nods, considering that. "I can accept that, as long as you can accept that I'm not going to sit idly by and let someone hurt you."

Kirsten sighs. "I don't think I can stand you being hurt," she says eventually.

"The feeling's mutual, stretch." Cameron says, lifting her hand, brushing a kiss across her knuckles before turning his attention to the monitors. "Hello Jacqueline. I know you don't know me, and I don't know you but I want you to know that your daughter is safe with me. She is safe, and loved, and wanted." He says resolutely. "And not a day goes by when I don't try to make her happy,"

Kirsten smiles as happy tears cascade down her face. "I hope she gets to meet you one day," she murmurs.

"I do, too." Cameron says, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, pulling her into his arms.

"So, I have something for you..." Cameron says to Kirsten as they walk into his apartment later that week. He had been bouncing the idea around in his head for a while.

Kirsten looks back at him intrigued, her eyebrows raising and then he pulls out the velvet box and her eyes tear up. "Cameron," she murmurs.

"Kirsten. I know it hasn't been long, but I've loved you since almost day one. These past couple weeks have been absolutely wonderful, better than I could have ever imagined. You make me happier than I could have ever hoped of being, and loving you and being loved in return has turned out to be one of the greatest gifts life's ever given me. I can only hope that as the years go by I can make you as happy as you've made me. With that said, Kirsten Clark, will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife, my partner in life, my soulmate?" Cameron asks, his own tears forming in his eyes but his voice strong and firm.

"Yes. Yes, Cameron, I'll marry you." Kirsten tearfully says, throwing her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Cameron returns the kiss with equal fervor, his arms winding around her waist, twirling her in a circle.

"You will?" He asks breathlessly when he pulls away.

Kirsten nods and Cameron delicately slides the ring over his finger, pressing a kiss to said hand before pulling her back into his arms. "Thank you, Kirsten." He whispers against her hair, his arms holding her impossibly close.

"Thank you," she says emotionally, kissing him passionately once again.

"So," she muses the next morning, in his bed, as he strokes her hair as she rests her head on his chest. "We're getting married."

"We are," Cameron says, kissing her hair gently.

"When do you want to tell people?" she asks, kissing the edge of his jaw.

"I'm prepared to shout it from the rooftops," Cameron chuckles gently to himself. "That you're mine and I'm yours."

"I was already yours," Kirsten says, shifting up to capture his lips with her own.

Cameron hums in approval, his arms tightening around her as she moves to straddle his hips.

About ten minutes later, they're both gasping for air, Kirsten coming down from her third climax as Cameron throws a hand through his hair, kissing her gently before she settles her head onto his chest.

"Wow," Kirsten murmurs.

"I know," Cameron grins and then groans when he hears the familiar jingle of his ringtone.

"Goodkin," he murmurs, his arm still tight around Kirsten.

"Cameron, its Maggie. We've got another body down at the lab. We need you here ASAP."

Cameron groans. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

Maggie hangs up and not even a moment later, Kirsten's phone rings, except she has to go find it in her jeans which were somewhere in the living room.

"Hello?" she says, a little breathlessly. She rolls her eyes as Cameron unabashedly gazes over her naked body.

"Kirsten, its Maggie. We've got another body down at the lab. Be here soon."

"So, are you going to stand there gawking at me all day or are you going to let me get dressed?" Kirsten asks, noting how Cameron was dressed but he was holding her clothes in his arms.

"I don't know, I kind of like this view," Cameron grins, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sure you do," she grins, walking up to him and kissing him, using the distraction to try to swipe her clothes out of his arms.

"Nice try, stretch." He says smugly against her lips, holding her clothes just out of reach.

"What exactly do you intend I wear then?" Kirsten asks, holding her hands to her hips.

Cameron considers her question and then hands her back her jeans but holds hostage her blouse and holds out one of his own blue pull overs.

Kirsten eyes it warily, clasping her bra behind her. "You want me to wear one of your shirts?"

"I just figured it might be more comfortable." Cameron muses, handing her the shirt and grabbing his keys off the nightstand.

Kirsten raises an eyebrow but boldly puts on her jeans with no undergarments except for her bra and slips Cameron's pullover over her torso.

His eyes darken as he watches her movements. "You're going...?"

"Commando?" Kirsten asks, a smirk on her lips. "Yes."

Cameron's eyes narrow at her mischievous look but he takes her hand in his and walks them out the door.

"There you are, it's about time." Maggie says as they step off the elevator.

"Good morning to you, too, Maggie." Cameron says.

Maggie rolls her eyes. "Conference room."

Camille sidles up to Kirsten as they make their way towards the stairs.

"Where were you?" Camille asks. "Or do I already know?" she looks between Kirsten and Cameron, who's talking to Linus.

"Yes I was at Cameron's." Kirsten confirms.

"And you're wearing his clothes?" Camille asks, pulling at the fabric.

"How can you tell?" Kirsten asks a small giggle on her lips.

"He wore this last week. I only noticed because you commented on it."

Kirsten looks down and realizes that this is the one that complimented Cameron's green eyes.

Camille gasps when she notices the beautiful diamond ring on Kirsten's finger.

"Did he...?" Camille asks.

A brilliant smile forms on Kirsten's lips as she nods, her eyes alight with happiness and love. "I'll tell you all about it later, I promise, but I'm pretty sure that Maggie's going to be very angry if we don't get in there soon."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Camille says, following Kirsten into the room, noticing how Kirsten took a seat beside Cameron and how he took her hand under the table, rubbing reassuring circles across the back of her hand.


End file.
